timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
'Napoleon Bonaparte '(1769-1821) was a French Emperor from the late 1700's and early 1800's. In the Show He appears in "Napoleon the Conquered." In the episode, Napoleon wants to keep conquering other nations, but is kept at home by his nagging wife Joséphine. She wants to find out what she is good at, so she forces Napoleon to stay at home and do the housework for her. When Napoleon is about to execute Time Squad at the guillotine, Joséphine arrives and sends all of them home. Time Squad persuades Napoleon to conquer nations secretly by sneaking off, but he is caught after capturing Egypt and Italy. Even with Joséphine upset at him, he decides to sneak off to England rather than go to her piano recital, infuriating her. She confronts him as he is about to attack and punches him, leading Tuddrussel to order the army to attack her. When she defeats the entire army, Tuddrussel and Otto suggest she conquer alongside Napoleon. Napoleon then formally asks her to fight beside him, and the French army leaves to battle the British. Appearance Napoleon is extremely short, just barely taller than Otto. He wears his military uniform almost all the time, and it has and navy blue jacket with gold trimming and a red sash. He also wears a matching military hat with an "N" on it and black boots. He has large eyes and black hair. He doesn't wear his hat while working at home, and sleeps in a striped green nightshirt. It is because of Napoleon's height that Tuddrussel believed he was a child and found him adorable, calling him "little buddy." Personality Napoleon is a very commanding and powerful leader, but only when he is not facing Joséphine. He had promised Joséphine that he would stop conquering when he controlled France, but eventually he wanted all of Europe. He loves Joséphine, but is also afraid of her, not really putting up a fight against her demands. The truth is that he cares more about conquering than about Joséphine finding her passion, even if he was too afraid to show it. He eventually repairs his relationship with Joséphine by asking her to fight beside him. In History Napoleon Bonaparte was the Emperor of the France from 1804 until 1814 (and briefly in 1815), and is famous for having conquered most of Europe in the Napoleonic Wars until the Battle of Waterloo. He is usually stereotyped as being a short and furious military man, despite actually being rather tall and calculating. Napoleon is also remembered for commanding the Army of Italy in 1792 and doing an expedition in Egypt in 1798. Trivia *Napoleon doesn't speak any intelligible language except when he says "No" or "C'est la vie" (that means "Such is life" in English). *Napoleon and Joséphine never had children together. *Napoleon is short here, but he was actually 5'7". *It is unknown why an emperor like him doesn't have a single servant to maintain his palace. *It is a great mystery of how he and the rest of the Time Squad manage to conquer a country in a single night without advanced and futuristic technologies from Buck's time. Gallery Episode3-7.jpg|Napoleon being painted before a battle. Episode3-11.jpg|Napoleon being adored by Tuddrussel. Episode3-13.jpg|Napoleon about to behead Time Squad. Episode3-16.jpg|Joséphine arrives. Episode3-17.jpg|Napoleon obeys Joséphine. Episode3-23.jpg|Napoleon working. Episode3-26.jpg|Napoleon is exhausted. Episode3-28.jpg|Napoleon agrees to sneak out with Time Squad. Episode3-29.jpg|Napoleon sneaking out. Episode3-30.jpg|Napoleon conquered Egypt. Episode3-37.jpg|Napoleon is caught after conquering Italy. Episode3-40.jpg|Napoleon attacking England. Episode3-42.jpg|Joséphine arrives. Episode3-43.jpg|Napoleon is knocked out. Episode3-47.jpg|Napoleon asks Joséphine to fight beside him. Episode3-49.jpg|About to enter the Battle of Waterloo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters